


Let's Just Pretend This Is A Good Title

by darktiger57



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktiger57/pseuds/darktiger57
Summary: In the Madhouse discord we set goals for community donations during extra life. I said for a stretch goal I would write a battle buddies fanfic. It's been like 5 years since I last wrote a fanfic. So here we go. This is about how the battle buddies joined the Fakes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	1. One

Los Santos thought they had it bad. They thought the Fakes were already the head of the city’s gang rings. They thought it wouldn’t get worse. They thought wrong, because today was the day that an old team was reunited. One thought dead, the other? No one had ever even heard of him. Names from a long long time ago. Names that if the grandparents of Los Santos were still alive and heard them they would be hiding their families in the strongest bunkers money could buy. The Vagabond, and Rimmy Tim. Names drug up so deep from hell that not even the government remembers them.   
Geoff Ramsey, the kingpin of the Fakes, received a note one night. A note that simply said, ‘We can help.’ It had an address on the back written neatly in a deep purple ink, underlined in orange. A simple logo underneath of a skull wearing a helmet. If that wasn’t already strange enough, it was placed in the center of Geoff’s pillow in the Fakes’ safehouse. Geoff wasn’t sure if it was a threat, or a business offer, but he needed to find out.   
Geoff stands at the front of the heist room. Gavin, Michael, and Lindsay are in the back, lounging on a couch. Jack is sitting with Alfredo and Fiona at the large central table. Trevor is leaning up against the doorframe.   
“We have a problem.” Geoff pins the note to the corkboard. “This was left on my pillow.”  
“How did they get in?” Michael growls. “We can barely make it past our own security, so how did two randos?” Michael looks at Trevor. “Did you let someone in? Did they find a weak spot?”   
“I don’t know. My system is tight. No one should be able to get in. It’s hack proof, break-in proof, idiot-proof, Gavin-proof.”  
“Hey! That-” Gavin sputters.  
“He has a point, Gav.” Jack chortles.   
“He does.” Comes a chorus of everyone else.  
“Trevor I need you to check everything. Look for anything that may have been altered, find how they got in. Lindsay you help him. Everyone else. We have a meeting to get to.” Geoff moves to the white board. He sketches out the street. “Alfredo, Fiona, you will both have sniper nests here and here.” He points to two buildings, both with different but clear vantage points. “I’m trusting you two to watch our backs. Wait for my signal to fire. Keep an eye out for any other snipers. Jack you will be staying in the car.”  
“Oh come on.” She protests. “You know I like the action.”  
“You’re our best driver. If anything happens we’ll need you ready to go. Gavin and Micheal, you will be with me. Matt is already scoping out the meeting zone. He will be with us. We will be waiting at the site.” Geoff nods at the scribbles that cover the white board. Written in such a Geoffy way that only the Fakes knew what it all meant.   
“Let’s get heistin’ boys and girls.” Geoff claps and waves everyone out of the room. 

\---

“Fiona reporting. I am set.”  
“Alfredo reporting. I am set.”  
“Jack reporting. I am sitting.”   
“Jack you were supposed to say you were set.” Fredo hisses.  
“I’m set sitting.”   
“Jack please.” Fiona giggles.  
“All of you stop. We are here on business.” Geoff barks out. “We need to focus. We don’t know who is going to be waiting for us. Now remember, look for other nests. Once we’re clear Michael, Gavin, Matt and I will head to the center of the meeting place.”   
A long few minutes of silence.   
“I’ve got no nests.” Fredo speaks.  
“Couldn’t find any either. You’re clear.” Fiona confirms.  
“Let’s go.” Geoff gets out of the kuruma, followed by Michael and Matt. They wait for a moment. “Gavin let’s go. Get out of the car.”  
“My seatbelt is stuck.” Gavin whines.   
“How the fuck do you get a seatbelt stuck?” Michael roars out laughing. “Why were you wearing a seatbelt?”  
“I like to be safe.” Gavin frowns. A few moments of struggle pass before, “I got it.” He climbs out of the car.   
“You’re a fucking idiot.” Michael claps him on the back.   
“Gav, I know this is a serious meeting, but I do have to agree with Mogar here. You are a fucking idiot.” Geoff chuckles softly before sighing. “Let’s get this done boys. Be ready for a fight, but don’t start anything.”   
The others nod. They walk forward to the front of the kuruma. As they walk forward two motorcycles pull into their view. One a black motorcycle decorated with dark silver skulls with hints of red. The other being a monstrosity of purple and orange that was an affront to human eyes. Both bikes have matching cargo. Two men. One with the same atrocious orange and purple color with a cowboy hat to top it all off, the other in a leather jacket and wearing a skull mask.   
“Glad you could make it.” The colorful one speaks. “Told you we could trust them.”  
“Hm.” The masked one simply grunts.   
“Well I’m sure you’re all wondering why we asked you to come here, and how we broke into your secret hideout, and why you, and all that fun stuff. I’ll tell you why.” The colorful one looks around at the Fakes. “But first why don’t you bring your little snipers down from their nests. You won’t be needing them.”  
“I’d rather not.” Geoff tries to hold back his surprise that they were so easily spotted.   
“Then you’ll never get to see the pictures I took of you while you were sleeping. It would be a shame if LSPD got their hands on those. I’m sure they would be spread all over the news.” The colorful one grins.  
“Fiona, Fredo get down here.” Geoff narrows his eyes at the two standing before him. “They’re coming. Now why are we here?”  
The colorful man pauses for a moment, as if waiting for something. He then nods. “On to business then. My name is Rimmy Tim, my companion over there is the Vagabond. We are looking to join your crew.”   
Everyone is silent, waiting for Rimmy Tim to say more, but he just stands grinning expectantly.  
“You want to join my crew? After you broke into our home? Took pictures that could endanger all of us? Why? I’ve never even heard of you. You’re just a couple of nobodies who happened to get lucky. Don’t waste my time.” Geoff spits out.  
“Oh Geoffry. You’ll be seeing more of us soon.” With that Rimmy Tim and the Vagabond mount their bikes and drive off.  
“How did he know my name?” Geoff looks around wildly. “No one said my name right?”  
“No. Damn those bastards are creepy.” Michael leans against the car. “Can we go now?”  
“Yeah. Let’s go.”


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone thinks of a name for this could y'all tell me. I'm bad at naming things

“So a note on the pillow didn’t work. Maybe we should break in while he’s showering and ask him then?” Rimmy Tim lounges on a couch that looks like it could swallow a whole car and no one would know. “Thoughts Ry?”  
“He might just shoot us. What man wouldn’t shoot the creeps in his shower?” The Vagabond or ‘Ry’ chuckles. “Not that it would do him much good.”   
“No, no it wouldn’t. Do you think if he shot us and we didn’t even flinch he would let us in then?”   
“Maybe. Depends on where he hits us. I still flinch at headshots. I can’t help it. Headshots hurt like a bitch.” Ry stretches across Rimmy’s lap.   
“Fuck yeah they do. That’s part of the fun. And a headshot would really get him scared. Have you ever seen someone not from the Agency walk off a headshot? Instantly?”   
“So we’re sneaking up on him in the shower?”  
“Go big or go home Ryan.”  
“Says you Mr. 5’2”  
“HEY! It’s 5’4” Rimmy leans over to look Ryan in the face.   
“I don’t know. How long has it been since you went to a doctor? Maybe you’ve shrunk with age.” Ryan grins up at Rimmy. “We are very very old Jeremy.”   
“Go get the tape measure. We can prove it here and now. I am 5’4. Hell, maybe I’ve even grown.” Jeremy lightly pushes Ryan off his lap.   
“No thanks. I’ll just take your word for it. I’m too comfortable to get up.” Ryan scoots back up to where he was. “So are we breaking into the shower of the leader of the most dangerous gang in Los Santos tonight? Or is that a daytime thing? How do we know he takes showers?”   
“I think a man that is always in a suit would have to take a shower at some point.” Jeremy pulls out his phone. “Let’s hope they have a camera outside his bathroom.” He fiddles around for a moment. “Hm. Looks like Trevor has managed to clean up the hole we left. We’ll have to find another way in.” He glances down at Ryan. “Which means you will have to move.”  
“Hm. That’s a shame.” Ryan rolls off the couch and walks to the bathroom.   
“Bout time he washed off that skull” Jeremy mutters to himself as he stands. “Oof legs asleep.” He stumbles and rubs his legs. He limps over to the pc in the corner of the small apartment. “Time to make some new holes.” 

\---

“So we’re really breaking into this man's shower?” Ryan props his feet up on the dashboard of the Rimmy Kit, a purple and orange stealth car.   
“Yes Ryan. Are you going to keep asking that?”  
“It’s a crazy plan. I don’t think it’ll work. But at least it’ll be fun.” Ryan leans over to look at Jeremy’s phone. “Is he in the shower yet? I’m bored.”  
“Give it time Ry. He’ll be there soon. Until then, music?”  
“Hell no. It’ll just distract you.” Ryan grins at him. “Remember in ‘43 when we were hunting some Nazi’s? You turned on the radio and when I spotted them you were jamming out and not paying attention. I got shot because of that. So no, no music.”   
“Jeez that was like 75 years ago. Can’t you get over it?” Jeremy rolls his eyes.  
“It was a headshot!”   
“Fine. No music.”Jeremy looks down at his phone. “OH! He’s headed to the shower. He’s got a towel.”   
“Excellent. Let’s get in there.” 

\---

After a long day of securing the perimeter Geoff was excited to take a nice shower. Hot water would relax the muscles that had tensed up over the stress of randos breaking in to their hideout. He undresses and turns the water on. He steps in and starts to melt into it. He closes his eyes and sighs.  
“Stressed Geoffry?” Jeremy is seated on the tank of the toilet. “Vagabond here gives killer massages.”  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!?” Geoff rips down the curtain and covers himself. “HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?!?”  
“Relax Geoffry. We just wanted you to reconsider our offer. We want in.” Jeremy speaks calmly and with a smile.   
“Hell no!” Geoff pulls a gun out of a loofa. “Now leave before I kill both of you.”  
“Try it.” Ryan steps forward and speaks with a low growl.   
Geoff looks startled as Ryan speaks. “Back the fuck up now.” He points the gun at Ryan’s head. “I’m betting that mask of yours isn’t bullet proof.”   
Ryan takes another step forward. “Do it.”  
Geoff fires.   
Ryan gets knocked to the ground.  
“I warned you. I fucking warned you. Now lea-” Geoff freezes as Ryan stands up from the ground, a large hole ripped through his mask.   
“We’re not here for a fight. We know you couldn’t win anyway. Now hear us out.” Ryan takes off his mask to show the blood covered skull painted on underneath. The hole through his forehead is already closing.   
“What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck?!?!?” Geoff stumbles back and lands on the ground.   
“We will be awaiting your answer.” Jeremy tosses a note down onto Geoff. He and Ryan leave the bathroom.   
“Fuck.” Geoff sighs.He looks at the note. On it is a phone number with the words ‘Call Me <3.’

\---

“Do you think he’ll let us in?” Jeremy looks at Ryan, who is rubbing his forehead.   
“He better. I took a bullet to the brain for it.”   
“Yeah we should get you home and cleaned up. All that blood can’t be comfortable.”   
They pull into the parking garage and head into their apartment. Jeremy leads Ryan up to the bathroom. Ryan sits on the toilet while Jeremy gets out a first aid kit and face wipes. Jeremy gently wipes at the white scar that formed on Ryan’s forehead.   
“You didn’t have to take that bullet you know. He was aiming at me.” Jeremy speaks softly.  
“I’ve taken more bullets than you. I got up quicker than you would’ve. It would’ve hurt you more.” Ryan smiles at Jeremy. “And besides. You were doing all the talking. A bullet would have interrupted your thing you had going on.”   
“It was a point blank headshot. That had to have hurt.”  
“It did. It still does. Worth it though.”   
“You’re a freak sometimes. You know that right?”  
“Yeah.”   
They fall silent as Jeremy slowly wipes away the blood and makeup from Ryan’s face. Each wipe of the cloth lingers a little longer than the last. When Jeremy finishes he presses his forehead to Ryan’s.   
“I just hate seeing you hurt.” He closes his eyes. “Your pain is my pain.”  
“I know.” Ryan smiles softly. “Even if the Fakes don’t let us in, we’re still Battle Buddies.”  
“Battle Buddies for life.”


	3. 3

“So they saw your dick?” Michael cackles. 

“That’s not the point Micoo.” Gavin yells. “They got in again! They got into Geoff’s bathroom. They- yeah they saw his dick.” 

“Two randos saw Geoff’s dick!” Michael leans back in his chair. “That’s fucking hilarious!”

“Let me finish please. I shot one. I shot the Vagabond. Right in the center of the forehead. Point Blank. There is blood all over my fucking bathroom. And you know what that fucker did? He got back up and he growled at me. He just fucking growled at me. There was a huge hole in his fucking head. It was huge. His mask was ruined. He took his mask off and it just started to heal. The hole in his head healed right in front of me. It was fucking creepy. And he had a skull painted on his face underneath and it was bloody. I don’t know what they’d do if we didn’t let them in. They’re powerful. At least the Vagabond is.” Geoff slams his hands on the table. “If they decide to join another crew then we are fucked. The Fakes reign will end. But if we let them join they could try and destroy us from the inside. Either way we’re fucked.”

“So we let them in. And we keep a close eye on them. If they were looking to destroy us they would’ve done it already. They were in your bathroom Geoff. They could have killed you. Instead they let you shoot one of them. I say we give it a shot. If they are really looking for a crew to be in we could become unstoppable. There are other crews sniffing at our heels, looking to take our spot at the top. We could use the extra help.” Jack leans forward onto the table. “What choice do we have?”

“I agree with Jack on this one. If they had ill intent I have a feeling we would all be dead by now.” Trevor pipes up. 

“Yeah.” Lindsay nods. “And we wouldn’t be able to stop them.”

“So are we all in agreement? We give them a chance. We see what happens? We hope they don’t kill us all?” Geoff pinches the bridge of his nose. “Looks like I’m making a phone call.”

\---

“We got the call Ry. They’re giving us a chance. They’ve invited us to join a heist. Something simple to start out. A hit on a series of gas stations and convenience stores. They’re having a meeting going over details in an hour.” Jeremy looks up at Ryan from his lap, putting his phone back in his pocket. “So, shall we get ready?” 

“Do we have to?” Ryan runs a hand through Jeremy’s hair. “We can get there in less than an hour. I can paint my face on the way it’ll be fine.” 

“Nope. It’s our first heist with them, we should at least look presentable.” Jeremy sits up and slides off of Ryan. “Come on Ry. You wanted this even more than I did.” 

“Fine, I’ll get up.” Ryan groans before standing and heading to the bathroom. “I’m driving. If we’re looking presentable we should have a color palette that doesn’t make people want to vomit.” 

“Rude.” Jeremy folds his arms and pouts. 

“Hm.” Ryan grunts as he carefully outlines the skull. He pauses. “I’m going to need a new mask. Unless I should stick with the bloody hole on my current mask?” 

“Try the holey one. It might make you even more intimidating.” Jeremy grins as Ryan casts him a side eye. “Not that you need any help with that Ry.” 

As Ryan is putting the finishing touches on his makeup Jeremy comes up behind him and hugs him, resting his chin on Ryan’s arm and looking up at him. “It looks good Ry.”

“I know.” Ryan chuckles before closing the makeup into the cabinet. “Ready to go?”

“Hell yeah.” Jeremy does a little hop away from Ryan and heads to the door. 

“After you Battle Buddy.” Ryan snorts. 

\---

After arriving at the Fakes’ hideout Ryan and Jeremy are let in the normal way rather than having to sneak in. They are escorted to the heist room by Michael and Gavin, both with their hands hovering over their holstered pistols and exchanging worried glances. Ryan and Jeremy seem unaffected, both merely seeming to be just soaking it all in. It was certainly much more impressive now than when they were breaking in. 

Once they reached the heist room both were formerly introduced to the rest of the crew. Once introduced, Fiona, Alfredo, Lindsay, and Matt left the room leaving only Michael, Gavin, Geoff, Jack, and the Battle Buddies. 

“Alright. Since this is the first time heisting with our new friends, let’s go over some basics.” Geoff nods at the Battle Buddies to sit down. “We have roles. We stick to those roles. Unless someone gets hurt. Then the main goal is get them back to the safehouse. No amount of money is worth losing our family. This is our heist room. We plan everything in here. For smaller heists like this one we’ll only have a handful of instructions, but on a larger heist, like the one we pulled on the Maze Bank, will have a lot to remember. The more crew members the more complicated the heist. Getting everything so far?” 

“Yes. We’ve been in this business since before you were bor-'' Jeremy is cut off by a nudge from Ryan. “Yes. We understand.” 

Geoff narrows his eyes for a moment before continuing. “For this heist we have you working with our two best drivers. Jack and Michael. Rimmy Tim you will be going with Michael and Gavin. Vagabond you will be going with Jack and I.” Geoff takes notice of Ryan and Jeremy exchanging a look. Jeremy reaches over and squeezes Ryan’s hand. “We’ll each be hitting three different stores. Vagabond and Rimmy you will be doing the actual robbing. Both of you use that intimidation factor y’all have. Under no circumstances do you shoot the clerk, unless they shoot you first. Gavin and I will be watching the doors while you both work. We’ll make sure no one sneaks in and attacks. Jack and Michael will be waiting in kurumas ready to drive to the next store. After the heist lose the cops, and get back to the safehouse.” Geoff takes a deep breath. “Did you get all that?” 

Michael, Gavin, and Jack all nod before turning to the Battle Buddies. Ryan and Jeremy exchange a look before both turning and nodding. “Yeah. We got it.” Jeremy grins. “Sounds like a good time.” This gets a snort out of Ryan that seems to surprise everyone else in the room. 

“Alright.” Geoff claps his hands together. “Let’s heist.” 


	4. 4

Geoff and Ryan are seated in the back of Jack’s kuruma, Ryan staring straight ahead unblinking, Geoff staring at Ryan with a mildly horrified expression on his face. Jack looks at the rearview mirror. 

“So Vagabond. What brought you to the life of crime?” She says cheerily. 

“Money. Then after I just liked it.” Ryan grunts. 

“So how did you meet Rimmy?” She keeps up the line of questioning, trying to keep the car lively before the heist. 

“A job. Then the people who hired us kept hiring up. We became partners.” 

“So why is Rimmy in this game?” 

“I don’t know why he started.” 

“Not much for conversation are you Vagabond?” Geoff chortles. 

“No.” Ryan turns and looks Geoff in the eyes. 

“So- so what do you do best?” Geoff averts his eyes nervously. 

“Killing. Not killing. Torture.” 

“Well that’s certainly a resume.” Jack giggles. 

“Yeah it is.” Geoff mutters. 

Silence falls over the car once again, but luckily for them they arrive at the first store before it starts to get any weirder. Geoff and Ryan head into the store. They both wander around, looking at various snacks, condoms, lottery tickets, anything else there was. Geoff even uses the ATM while they were waiting for the only other customer to leave the store. Eventually the woman, who doesn’t understand the literal bullet she just dodged, leaves. Geoff heads to the door while Ryan heads to the front with a bag of chips. He sets the chips down on the counter and pays for them. As he tucks the reciept and change back into his pocket he pulls out his gun. 

“Money. Now.” He slides the mask over his face. The dried blood surrounding the bullet hole and down the rest of the mask add a certain sense to the mask. A sense that anyone who saw would not survive. 

“Yes- yes s-si-sir. Please, please don’t hurt me.” The cashier shakily opens the register and starts to fill a plastic bag with cash. Ryan keeps the gun trained on him. Unblinking. Unmoving. The gun steady in his hand. The cashier keeps glancing up at Ryan as he fills the bag. He shakily hands the full bag over. Ryan takes the bag and steps back from the counter. The cashier dives under the counter and slams the alarm. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Ryan slides over the counter and shoots the cashier in the legs. “You will live to regret it.” He jumps back over the counter and walks to the door. Geoff gapes at him as he passes. Ryan looks back at Geoff. “Cops are on to us. We should move quickly.” 

“Right.” Geoff nods. They both get back into the kuruma. “Jack, cops are coming. We need to get this done quickly.” Geoff gets on the radio. “First store is down but we got the cops on us. How is it going for y’all?” 

\---

“Approaching our first store now.” Michael turns to nod at Rimmy Tim and Gavin, who are both chatting away in the back of the car. 

“So you and Vagabond have been working together for awhile?” 

“Yeah. And we’ve been living together since one of our earlier missions too.” Jeremy leans back, glancing out the window. “Looks like the store is fairly empty. Should be easy.” 

“You can see the store already?” Gavin squints out the window. “It’s still way down the street.”

“Hm. Maybe you just need to get your eyes checked.” Jeremy laughs nervously. After a few moments Michael pulls into the parking lot. “Let’s go.” Jeremy slides out of the car and saunters into the store. Gavin follows a few minutes after.

Jeremy does a lap around the store checking for anyone. Once confirming the store is clear he nods at Gavin an aisle over. Gavin goes and stands outside the door and lights a cigarette. Jeremy walks up to the front counter and leans against it.

“Hey there handsome.” Jeremy smiles and tips his hat lower. 

“Huh?” The cashier turns towards him. “I’m sorry what did you say sir?” He scratches at the back of his head. 

“So, come here often?” Jeremy gives him a soft smile that goes up into his eyes. The cashier seems to swoon a little. 

“I- I mean I wo- I work here.” The cashier stutters with a soft blush forming on his face.

“So what’s your name?” 

“Andy.” 

“So what’s someone as handsome as you doing working here in a place like this?” Jeremy takes a pen from the cup next to the register and spins in.

“I- I don’t know?” The cashier seems dazed, lost in Jeremy’s gaze. 

“Well you know what you could do to change that?”

“What’s that?”

“You could give me all the money in that cash register.” Jeremy winks at the cashier. 

“I could what?” The cashier seems to snap out of it a little. 

“Oh it’s nothing too big.” Jeremy coos at him. “Just the money from the cash register. You help me out and I’ll help you out.” 

“I- I could give you the money from the cash register.” The cashier opens the register and starts putting the money in a bag. 

“That’s right cutie.” Jeremy smirks. 

“He- here.” The cashier hands Jeremy the bag. 

“Thanks for that.” Jeremy pulls a card out of his wallet. “Here’s looking at you kid.” He hands it to the cashier and walks out with a sway to his hips. The cashier watches as he leaves with a whimsical look on his face. 

Gavin is standing outside with an astounded look on his face. “You didn’t even pull a gun. How did you do that?” 

“Just a little flirtation and anything is possible. It certainly works on R- I mean it works on anyone. It might even work on you Gavino.” Jeremy winks at him before hopping back into the car. 

Gavin looks bewildered as he sits in the car. The comm in his ear buzzes as Geoff speaks. 

“First store is down but we got the cops on us. How is it going for y’all?” 

“We also have the first store down. Cops were not alerted. Cashier cooperated.” Gavin reports back. “Do you need assistance Geoff?”

“No we’ll be fine. Clear the rest of your stores. Follow the plan. We’ll just have to fight along the way.” 

“Got it.” Gavin taps Michaels headrest. “Next store boi.” 

Jeremy looks out the window. “Ry… be careful.” 

“Wot?” Gavin squawks at Jeremy.

“Oh nothing.” Jeremy smiles at him. “Just hoping the others stay safe.”

\---

Gunshots ring through the air as Geoff takes blind shots out the window and Ryan sticks as much of his body out the window as can fit, shoot at the pursuing cops that had done nothing but shoot at them since the first store. With the other two stores now done and cash in hand they had to get rid of the cops somehow and get back to the safehouse. 

“VAGABOND!! STOP SHOOTING THEM!” Geoff screams at Ryan. “They’re going to keep following us if you keep shooting!”

Ryan grunts and pulls himself back into the car. “Fine.” He rests the assault rifle between his legs. “How are we going to get out of this without killing them?”

“There is a reason Jack is driving.” Geoff taps the back of her headrest. “Do your thing Jack.” 

“Then shut up so I can concentrate.” Jack glances out the back window before taking a hard right followed by several hard lefts, until eventually they had ended up at the top of a parking garage, ready to launch them off a ramp should the cops find them. Sirens seem to get louder for a moment before they cut off. Geoff releases a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. 

“Alright. Time to head back boys.” 


	5. The Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The last chapter. Here we go. Hope you like it.

Ryan paces nervously in the heist room. He keeps checking his phone, waiting for a response from Jeremy. Ryan had gotten back from his part of the heist before Jeremy, which was odd considering they had to lose the cops first and Jeremy didn’t have to. So, Ryan was nervous. 

“Vagabond. Chill.” Trevor reaches to pat him on the back, but upon receiving a death glare from Ryan he decides against it. 

“Vagabond, don’t you and Rimmy Tim have that healing shit? That had you getting up from a bullet in the fucking skull earlier?” 

“This is different. He’s never late.” Ryan growls. “And just because we can doesn’t mean we should get shot. It fucking hurts.” 

“Pain is pain.” Geoff shrugs. 

“How would you feel if Jack, or Gavin, or anyone else in your crew not Rimmy or I was hurting. Lying in an alley, passed out from the pain?” Ryan clenches his fist. “I’m going out to look for them.” 

“Listen, Vagabond. I get that you and Rimmy are close, but you’ve gotta have faith in my boys. They’re your boys now too. And our boys will always have each other's backs. So if Rimmy is lying in pain in an alley. Then you can bet Gav and Mogar are carrying his ass outta there. We take care of our own. Just like you and Rimmy have been taking care of each other. We’re a crew. We’re a family. You’ve gotta learn that.” Geoff puts a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “You’re apart of it now.” Geoff does his best reassuring smile. 

“Fine.” Ryan flops down onto the couch. “I’ll wait.” 

A few moments later Jeremy, Gavin, and Michael all walk into the heist room. “Sorry we’re late. Ran out of gas and had to stop for some.” Michael sits down in a chair and leans back. 

Ryan stands and speed walks over to Jeremy. They seem to have a conversation with their eyes. Ryan cups one hand on Jeremy’s face before they both nod. They both sit down on the couch, fingers interlocked. 

Gavin hands Geoff the large sack of money. "Rimmy Tim got all this without ever alerting the cops or even hurting a cashier. Damn amazing work." 

"Unfortunately we can't say the same. Tons of cops died. A cashier got blasted in the knees. The usual. Got the money though." Geoff chuckles. "Got the Vagabond to do a little chatting too. I think we've got our new diplomat." 

Gavin, Michael, and Jack all start laughing.

"Good. Trever wasn't quite getting the right results." Jack slaps the table. 

“Diplomat?” Jeremy asks.

“It’s our friendlier word for torturer, information gatherer, executioner.” Geoff leans forward. 

“Oh yeah. Vagabond is good at that stuff. We play good cop bad cop sometimes.” Jeremy nods. 

Gavin and Michael glance at each other before bursting out into laughter again. 

“In the bedroom more than the field I’d assume.” Gavin squawks out. 

“What?” Ryan cocks his head. “What does that even mean?” 

“Gavin what did I say about bringing the bedroom life into our heist room?” Geoff wags his finger. 

“Wipe it down when we’re done?” 

“Yes that, but also don’t talk about it.” 

“Riiiiight.” 

“Anyway. Good heist boys. We’re having a little celebration party and a welcome party to the newest members of our Crew. No heist clothes. Be dressed in your sunday best in 2 hours. Vagabond, Rimmy, go up to the third floor, second door on the right is your bathroom. The room connected to that is also yours. You can choose to stay where you currently reside, or you can move in with us. You’ll be a whole lot closer for heists that way. It is required to stay here when we’re planning a big heist however. Now go get ready boys. We’re gonna get fucked up.” 

\---

Ryan and Jeremy step into their room. It’s got everything a room needs. A window. At least one bed. They even have a couch. Luxury. Pure luxury. Ryan takes off his mask and sets it on the dresser. He rubs his eyes and yawns. 

“Do I leave the makeup on? Or do I trust them with the makeup off?” Ryan starts to wipe away the makeup. “I didn’t bring much to spare.”

“Do whatever you’re comfortable with Ry.” Jeremy comes up behind him and hugs him, resting his head on Ryan’s arm. “I won’t force you to open up to them.” 

Ryan smiles down at Jeremy. “I know.” He finishes wiping his face before planting a soft kiss on Jeremy’s head. “I need a shower. I’m covered in blood.”

“You get right on that Ry.” Jeremy stays latched onto Ryan’s arm. 

“I need my arm to do that.” 

“Right.” Jeremy releases him and heads back into their room. “I’ll get dressed while you shower. If I’m done before you I’ll meet you down there.” 

  
  


\---

Jeremy ended up waiting for Ryan, not wanting to go down by himself. They walk down the stairs arm-in-arm down to the large living space on the first floor of the safehouse. The rest of the crew is waiting for them. A small room with 11 people had Ryan holding onto Jeremy with a death grip. 

Jeremy smiles up at Ryan’s bare face and murmurs, “You can do this.” 

Ryan nods and smiles back, his grip lessening. The Battle Buddies walk together towards their new family. 

Geoff smiles at the both of them. “Hi, I’m Geoff Ramsey.”

“I’m Gavin Free.”

“I’m Jack Patillo.” 

“I’m Michael Jones.” 

“I’m Lindsay Jones.”

“I’m Alfredo Diaz.”

“I’m Fiona Nova.” 

“I’m Trevor Collins.”

“I’m Matt Brag.” 

“I’m Jeremy Dooly.” 

“I- I’m Ryan Haywood.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll write a sequel for Extra Life next year.


End file.
